The screen wiper on the windshield of vehicles can clean the windshield and improve the sight when driving in rain and/or snow. Traditional screen wipers are made from natural rubber, which is easy to age due to its poor weather resistance, and thereby the screen wiper can not wipe rainwater and clean the windshield well. Besides, the screen wiper would jump and generate noise.
In order to solve the above problems, many attempts have been made. For example, various coatings are applied on the surface of the rubber to improve the contact surface between rubber and glass, thereby enhance the cleaning effect. Attempts also have been made to replace the traditional rubber with silicone rubber because silicone rubber itself possesses excellent weather resistance and can prevent aging, but very strong friction between silicone rubber and glass would occur, leading to difficulty in the application.
TW 412487 discloses a silicon rubber screen wiper based on silicone rubber, to which a fluorine-containing compound and micro glass spheres are added to overcome the disadvantage of the large friction between silicone rubber and glass. However, the addition of glass spheres would cause the difficulty in mixing and the difficulty of bonding glass spheres and silicone rubber. Besides, the problems whether glass spheres would crack and cause safety incipient faults of the screen wiper are to be solved.
WO 3/050191 discloses an anti-friction screen wiper, wherein the raw material used includes ethyl vinylsiloxane polymer, fillers and anti-friction additives such as PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene), etc. Although the addition of a certain amount of PTFE can lower the friction, the plasticity of the material is enhanced at the same time, leading to the difficulty or even incapability in extruding and molding.